


Once Upon a Final Fantasy

by captainwender



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainwender/pseuds/captainwender
Summary: Aurora Lucis Caelum is a mystery to both her kingdom and the Empire. When things go wrong at the Treaty Signing, her world turns upside down, and her strange malady becomes even harder to keep secret.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to Zer0pm.tumblr.com for proofreading and suggesting necessary changes to my work. Without them, as well as countless other incredible writers devoted to this series, I wouldn't know what to do. I hope you all enjoy the story I've come up with <3

The day the charming Chancellor arrived at the Citadel and delivered the terms of peace was the best and worst day of Aurora’s eighteen years of life. An era of peace was upon the kingdom of Lucis and Niflheim…and it also signaled the downfall of not just her kingdom, but her life.

When the Chancellor had delivered the peace terms to her father she had been on a special mission with Cor. A mission to find the Royal Arms so she could master them in times of need. Theoretically, Noctis was supposed to search for them before her, but he had been slow to heed the call of his birthright. Since the war was growing ever closer to home, Regis felt it time to let Aurora finally retrieve her own set of weapons and assemble her very own Armigen should the need arise to defend not just herself, but her family and subjects from harm. 

Aurora had gathered only seven of the thirteen existing arms left within Eos, and she was simultaneously overjoyed and suspicious the day Cor received the call from Clarus to return to Insomnia immediately. Aurora remembered the one-sided conversation vividly:

“His Majesty requests your immediate return to the Citadel, m’lady. Pending the signing of a Peace Treaty, you are expected to attend a celebration in honor of this event and to witness the signing of the Treaty.”  
Aurora blinked, unsure of what to make of the statement. Resolving to nod in acknowledgement, she turned to the sarcophagus of the Wandering King and accepted the now crystalline weapon into her body. The remaining six she had collected danced around her in a flash of light while she caught her breath and steadied herself. A few moments later she turned back to face Cor and nodded again, ready to leave. 

It had been a long day of driving, but Cor had essentially kept the pedal glued to the floor of the car the whole way, so they had made it back to the city gates in record time. They had left the previous afternoon and arrived just past four in the morning. Aurora yawned and stretched as she stepped out the car, when she finally stood to her full height of five feet and seven inches, that’s when it hit her hard.  
Aurora felt nauseated and searing pain in her chest and side. Gripping her waist she took a breath to compose herself once more from nearly doubling over. She didn’t know when Cor appeared at her side, but it wasn’t until the high pitched whine in her head finally died down that she could hear muffled gasps and calls of “Are you alright, m’lady?” She shook her head and squinted up at the Citadel glowing in the city lights.

“Yes…yes I’m fine.” Aurora mumbled the lie to Cor and her lady-in-waiting. 

After climbing the main steps and getting into the elevator did Cor finally say something to Aurora. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Aurora put on her best smile and turned to him, brushing an errant strand of long black hair out of her face. 

“Yes, I promise. Thank you for all of your help, Marshal. I am in your debt. Hopefully soon we can get back out there and collect the rest.” Cor nodded in response.

“Anytime, Princess. Now get to bed, you’ll be expected to see His Majesty in the morning.” 

With that, the elevator door opened and Cor stepped out. Once Aurora reached her floor and made her way to her quarters, assuring her lady-in-waiting that she didn’t need anything and closed the door, she sunk to her knees clutching her chest and breathing hard. Gods, why did it hurt so bad? She thought the attacks would have stopped by now. It’d been years since her last one. So why now? Sweeping her questions aside, Aurora stood and proceeded to strip off her battle-worn clothes and make her way to the bathroom. 

Standing under the hot fall of the water, Aurora groaned as her muscles finally released their pent up stress. She washed away the grime and sweat from her porcelain skin. It took about twenty minutes to care for her hip length hair, but she was finally satisfied and stepped out of the steam-filled paradise and walked into her bedroom. Pulling over her simple long sleeved shirt and leggings, Aurora finally settled into bed where quickly she became a slave to the wonderful sleep her body desperately craved.

A knock at her door startled her awake, and Aurora sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Come in” she called. In an instant, her lady-in-waiting bustled in with a folder and a tray of breakfast for her.

“Good morning, Majesty. Did you sleep well?” A small groan and a nod was the reply. With a smile the lady placed Aurora’s breakfast in front of her before handing over the folder. 

“Busy day today, m’lady. Best eat quick and get dressed.” Her lady said cheerily. 

“Finally, peace is upon us at last. Oh I can’t wait to travel!” she chirped. 

Aurora smiled and opened the folder, skim-reading the documents while she took large bites from her toast. 

“So…Noctis is to be married to Lady Lunafreya.” She summarized the passage in her notes. 

“Oh yes, what an exciting time! I do wish it had come about under different circumstances, but the Lady will make a lovely Queen, yes?” Aurora nodded in agreement while she finished chewing her toast. 

Getting up from bed, Aurora made her way to her closet. Turning on the light, she looked around and supressed a small chuckle. Black on black on black on black. Every article she owned was the signature Lucian Royal black. Frankly, Aurora wouldn’t have it any other way. Though her father teased her from time to time that she could stand to wear a bit more color now and again. Mentally, she rolled her eyes. It was just the way she was.  
“Any word on a dress code for today?” she asked her Lady-in-waiting. She pattered over to Aurora’s side to help select the day’s garments. 

“As far as I know, official for the day and tonight there is to be a celebration in honour of the Peace Treaty. I heard that the Emperor himself will attend, as well as the Chancellor. I’m sure there will be more important people there, but as far as I know – His Majesty trusts that you’ll have sound judgement on what to wear for tonight.” Aurora nodded again, excusing her Lady so that she could dress in private.  
A few minutes later, she stepped out into the main room and stood in front of the full length mirror to spot check any untidy bunches or wrinkles as well as to brush out her hair. She didn’t bother wearing it up, too much work. So a simple brushing was all she needed in addition to her simple attire. A men’s style suit tailored to fit her dancer’s form. Black dress shirt, black tie, black vest, black jacket and pants. Donning her polished black shoes, thin leather gloves, and a small but elegant brooch on her lapel, Aurora nodded. Satisfied that she looked good enough before she tucked the folder under her arm and making her way to the door. She thanked her lady and strode off in search of the Throne Room where her father would surely be at this hour. 

She never really felt like a princess. Between her political studies, training and her extra-curricular classes, Aurora felt more like a humble rich kid. Even though she had graduated the previous summer, it felt like she was still in school every day. Aurora wasn’t a very social person, mostly communicating in nods and short sentences, she preferred to keep to herself in an effort to avoid any attention especially if one of her attacks happened, she could easily slip away with nobody noticing. Well, as little as possible, a little tough when you’re royalty in public school. Aside from her scripted life, the only time and place Aurora felt truly alive and herself was when she partook in her favorite outside activity. Ballet. Off the wall as it was – she felt that she could express her innermost thoughts and emotions through the art. As heartbreaking as it was, Aurora wished deeply that she could just study ballet full time and become a solo dancer and perform on stage. Even though she wasn’t confident in her speech, her movements spoke for her. 

“Her Majesty, Princess Aurora Lucis Caelem has arrived, Your Grace!” 

Aurora felt a blush creep up to her cheeks at the address.

I’ll never get used to that she thought to herself as the doors swung upon to reveal the Throne Room. As she expected, her father, King Regis Lucis Caelum sat upon the throne overlooking the entire room and down at her as she entered. As Aurora neared the stairs, she stopped and gave a bow to her father. 

“You wished to speak with me, Majesty?” Standing straight at attention, she looked up at her father, waiting for his address to her. 

“At ease, daughter. Yes, I wanted to make sure you understood everything that was included in your folder” he gestured to the parcel tucked under her arm. 

“Y-yes. Lucis is to surrender all territories, save Insomnia, and for Prince Noctis to marry Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae.” Aurora repeated from memory. Regis nodded his approval.

“That is correct. As odd as it may sound, your presence has been requested for tonight’s festivities. You are to meet and help entertain the Emperor and his company this evening.” 

“Enter…tain?” Aurora asked, puzzled. 

“Yes, until recently you’ve been a complete mystery to the Empire. In an effort to strengthen the union of our nations, you are to make a good impression. And to further their confidence in Lucis’ full cooperation in this Treaty. Noctis has already set forth to Altissia, as per the agreement. Our hope is that the haste in arranging this union will inspire further good will from the Empire.” 

Aurora’s usual composure faltered for a moment.

“Mystery…? There’s not much to know. I’m the younger sister to the Crown Prince who is next in line. There’s no need of me in regards to this Treaty.” Regis raised an eyebrow at this.

“Be that as it may, daughter, you’re to make yourself known to our…guests. I need not stress the important of this event. There may be a possibility you may need to travel out of country as an Ambassador as Noctis is currently dealing with his own business.” 

Aurora’s eyes widened at the possibility. [i]Ambassador!?[/i] She could barely speak to her father, much less act in his stead. 

“That being said, you may wish to prepare should the need arise for your travel to Gralea.” You mean into the viper’s nest… Aurora hissed in her mind. 

“You’re dismissed. I shall see you tonight.” Regis said, ending the conversation.

Aurora nodded and bowed once again before turning on her heel and walking mechanically out of the room. As she rode the elevator en route back to her quarters, Aurora sighed and closed her eyes. 

I can do this. It’s just a fancy party. Everything will be fine.


	2. Chapter Two

It was finally evening, and the party was really getting into its full swing. Aurora stayed close to the railing upon the roof of the Caelem Hotel. Watching the fireworks and lost in her own thoughts, she almost didn’t hear her lady-in-waiting approach her. 

“M’lady, His Majesty requests your presence.”  
Aurora turned to search for her father, and found him quickly standing with whom she presumed was Emperor Aldercapt.  
Aurora looked to her lady to silently ask if her hair needed fixing, she was given an excited nod signaling all was well. Smoothing out her floor length black dress and making sure the sleeves were tugged down and gloves firmly covering her hands, making sure her golden brooch and decorative chains were in place, Aurora made her way over to her father’s side. Giving a nod to her father, she stood on his left and faced the Emperor. 

“Emperor, allow me to introduce my youngest. Princess Aurora Lucis Caelum.” Regis stated. 

“It is an honor to make His Excellency’s acquaintance” Aurora said, giving a short curtsy. A smile graced his lips before he spoke. 

“My, the mysterious princess has at last been revealed. And she is quite lovely, too.” Aurora smiled in response and bowed her head. 

“Have you been introduced to the Chancellor?” He asked, tilting his head slightly examining her with his icy eyes.

Aurora shook her head and followed his hand as he raised it, beckoning someone over. Within a few moments, a tall man had glided to the Emperor’s side. Aurora couldn’t help but look him over quickly. A fedora, red-violet hair, long black coat and what appeared to be a large black wing covering his left arm. What she noticed immediately were glowing amber eyes beneath the shadow of his hat. 

“My lady, allow me to introduce you to Ardyn Izunia. Chancellor of Niflheim.” The Emperor said, stepping back a bit as to allow the man to step forward. 

He reached out his hand to Aurora and she extended hers in return. Ardyn took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the thin leather on the back of her hand. 

“What an honor it is to finally meet the mysterious flower that is the princess of Lucis.” Aurora felt heat rush immediately to her face, thankfully the amount of makeup she had applied covered her redness. 

“T-thank you, Chancellor.” 

Ardyn still hadn’t released her hand. 

“Aurora…named after the dawn, I presume?” Aurora nodded hastily in response and nearly had to tug her hand away so she could return it to her side. 

“Y-yes.” She stammered, staring at the floor so as not to invite anymore charming remarks her way. She heard the Chancellor chuckle. 

“It is a fitting name, as long as the nights continue to grow longer, we can only hope to be graced by the beautiful dawn.” 

A fresh wash of warmth flooded her cheeks. Sheesh, what is with this guy!? Regis must have sensed her discomfort and willingness to retreat away from the spotlight. 

“Thank you for your kind words, Chancellor. But, I’m afraid that my daughter has some other business to attend to at the moment. Thank you for taking the time to meet her.” Aurora was halfway through a nearly undetectable sigh of relief before Ardyn chirped 

“Oh, but the night is young. Certainly the young lady could spare a few moments to entertain a dance?” Aurora’s gazed snapped up to the Chancellor’s face, then to her father. He looked at her before returning to the Chancellor

“I see no reason why not. Go on, daughter.” Regis encouraged. 

Aurora almost felt betrayed by her father, but she knew that this was all a part of the show. 

Inspire further confidence, make a good impression.  
Ardyn reached out his hand once more. Aurora gave a small smile and took his offered hand as he led her towards the other dancing people. She nearly froze as he put his right hand on her waist, but then she remembered that’s how dancing with a man worked. Nervously, she placed her left hand on his shoulder and adjusted her right so that it fit more comfortably in his larger hand. As if on cue, a soft waltz started to play from the band. She didn’t dare look at the Chancellor’s face as he began to lead her into the dance, concentrating solely on making it through so she could run and hide back in her quarters with her books, comfortable clothes and point shoes. 

“You have a natural talent for dance, my lady.” Ardyn commented to break the permeable silence between them. Aurora looked up at him. 

“O-oh? You think so?” she asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. 

“Yes, the way you glide into each step, allowing me to lead with no resistance. Gentlemen must be falling over themselves to dance with you.” Ardyn teased, his words of adoration dripping with saccharine. Aurora let out a breath in lieu of laughter.

“I … I wouldn’t say that.” She responded quietly as Ardyn led her into a turn. 

“And why is that, my lady? Maybe the men of Lucis are foolish?” he prodded. “Or, perhaps the lady prefers to keep to herself?” Aurora nodded at the second comment. 

“Ah, I see. Such a pity, a woman as lovely as you ought to be shown to the world, gracing her subjects with her presence at every opportunity.” Yet another rush of heat creeped up to her cheeks. Thank the Gods for high coverage makeup. 

“T-thank you, for your kind words, Chancellor.” She sheepishly mumbled, catching his gaze for a moment before turning her attention back to the bright orange scarf tied around his collar. Anything to avoid eye contact. 

“Please, call me Ardyn. We’re friends now.” Ardyn chuckled.

As he led her into a final turn as the song concluded she felt it. Another searing, stabbing pain shot and radiated from her chest and she nearly tripped over her own feet in response. Luckily, Ardyn caught her around her waist as she returned to face him.

“Is everything all right, my lady?” he asked, sounding concerned. 

Whether the concern was genuine or not remained to be seen. But Aurora couldn’t be bothered to read into that further as she brought a hand down over her heart instinctively.  
Not now, Gods, why now!? Taking in a shaky breath, Aurora straightened and gave a small bow to the Chancellor. 

“My apologies, it seems I’m not accustomed to dancing as much as I thought I was. Please, excuse me.” 

Before he could say anything further Aurora had stepped away, nodding towards the Emperor and her father before rushing to the bathroom and locking the door firmly behind her. Gasping, she hunched over, trying not to scream from the bolts of pain that shot through her chest. A minute or maybe twenty passed before a knock at the door startled her out of her episode. Quickly patting the sweat from her brow with a tissue, Aurora exited the bathroom. Pulling out her phone, she texted her lady-in-waiting to let her know that she wished to return home, before scurrying into the nearest elevator that would bring her back down to the main level and her car. 

Once all of the makeup removed, hair taken down from the simple up-do, and her dress put away and her night clothes on once more, Aurora collapsed into bed, still reeling from her attack. Thankfully, within a short time she was once again lost in the depths of sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Surprisingly, Aurora was awake before the knock at her door came. In fact, she was already dressed. Deciding on a practical long-sleeve sheath dress, leggings and simple ankle boots with her signature gloves. All in black, of course. Brushing out her hair, and double checking her suitcase, she made sure she had all of her essentials as well as a few pairs of pointe shoes and their necessary supplies should the opportunity arise for some solitude and excess energy. 

“Come in.” Aurora called. 

As usual, her lady-in-waiting scurried in with her breakfast on the usual tray.

“Goodness, Majesty, dressed and ready already?” The lady almost couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She eyed the princess slack jawed for a moment before putting the tray on the table near the window. 

Aurora nodded and sat down to start working on her breakfast of fruit and porridge. A newspaper was pulled from somewhere and given to her. As she absent-mindedly flipped through the pages, her lady chimed.

“The day has come. Where peace finally begins for us all. Oh I’m so excited, m’lady. I do wish I could be there to witness it with my own eyes!”  
Aurora smiled in response as she took a sip of her tea. A few minutes passed before she finished her last spoonful of breakfast and got up to smooth out her dress and do her final spot checks. 

“Well, I suppose it’s time to go…” Aurora said. She smiled at her lady-in-waiting once more before making her way down to one of the many meeting halls where the Treaty was to be signed. 

Catching the elevator, Aurora waited patiently to descend to the appropriate floor. She was surprised when the elevator suddenly stopped and opened and her father walked in. Moving aside, Aurora bowed slightly. 

“Good morning, Aurora. Are you well?” Regis asked. Surprised, her gaze met his.

“As well as can be expected I suppose, Majesty.” Regis smiled and brought a hand to her shoulder. 

“I wanted a moment with you before everything starts.” Aurora tilted her head slightly. She could count on one hand the number of times she had any private time with her father past the age of eight. 

“Listen, as sure as I am that everything will go according to plan. There is always a chance that – things could become dangerous. I want you to promise me that you’ll do whatever it takes to get to safety. Do you understand?” Regis said. Aurora could only nod in response. 

“What do you mean, father?” Dropping all formalities, it was just a father and daughter now having a conversation.

“Just promise me.” A pleading look in his eyes, waiting for her response.

“You have my word, father.” Aurora replied with a nod. 

“Thank you…”

“You know, you really do look like your mother. I do wish you could have known her more. She was a fine woman, elegant, graceful, always knew what to say. As reserved as she was, she was never afraid to stand up for what was right. That’s one of the things I loved most about her.” Aurora wanted to speak, but was silenced by her father’s continued talk.

“I wish I could have been there for you more as you grew up with all of the difficulty you and Noctis have faced. You have become a strong young woman. My love goes with you in the days ahead, no matter what happens.”

“Father…”

“Walk tall, Aurora.” Regis said as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Taking his hand from her shoulder, he stepped out with Aurora following after. She wished she could say more, but she could see that her father wore his crown once more. There wouldn’t be another private moment between them for a long time. 

Aurora stood in the crowd among the Glaives and Crownsguard, watching as both Emperor and King stood to sign the Treaty presented to them. She overheard the Emperor say  
“...it is a warning to the hand of justice itself, never to loosen the grip.”

And then it was chaos.


	4. Chapter Four

Twelve years previous on the train ride from Altissia to Tenebrae, in the compartment that had been specifically reserved for the Royal family of Lucis sat Regis, Noctis and herself. It was one of the few memories Aurora had of the three of them together that didn’t involve guards or any political engagements. 

“Papa, tell us more about Mama.” A then six-year old Aurora squeaked up at her father. Regis looked down at her and smiled. 

Noctis even pulled his attention away from his mobile gaming console to look up at their father as well. Regis smiled again and took the time to wind up Aurora’s new music box, a gift he had given her from a small shop in Altissia. As the first few notes of the melody began to flow throughout the compartment, a miniature ballerina began to pirouette to the timing of the song. Setting the music box aside and pulling Aurora into his lap, Regis sighed softly as he smoothed out her simple black dress and holding her close, resting his hand on her sleeved arm. Aurora looked up at him expectantly, and Regis chuckled a bit before beginning his story.

“Once upon a time…” he began; Aurora giggled and nuzzled against Regis in response. She loved when stories started with that sentence. Even Noctis smiled at the small outburst as he waited for their father to continue the story.

“There was a beautiful Queen named Aurela. She loved her King, and she loved the subjects of her Kingdom. She was kind, gracious and elegant. She gave her kindness and whatever wealth she could to any of her subjects in need. Everyone in the Kingdom adored her, and were overjoyed when it was announced that the beloved Queen was expecting her first child.” Aurora’s eyes lit up at her father’s words, and Noctis smiled once more.

“A healthy baby boy was born near the end of summer, and was given the name Noctis. The Queen was thrilled, and her heart grew with the love she instantly felt for her newborn son. The Kingdom rejoiced for a new Prince coming into the world, and there was a week-long celebration in his honour. Noctis’ name means ‘Light of the Night Sky’ after the breathtaking starry night that occurred when he was born. Everything was wonderful, and nothing, not even the war could dampen anybody’s spirits. A little over a year later, the Queen was once again expecting a baby. Despite becoming sick a few weeks before the baby’s expected birth date, Aurela prayed to the Six day and night, hoping that her baby would be all right. Finally, a beautiful little Princess came into the world in the middle of Autumn. The fair Queen named her Aurora, meaning “Dawn of the Night Sky” just like the spectacular dawn that had just begun to shine unto the world the morning she was born. This little baby girl had filled the family’s lives with beautiful light, just as her brother before her, making their world a little brighter each day.” Aurora beamed at the description of both her and her brother, bouncing up and down on her father’s knee, urging him to continue the story.

“Sadly, Aurela didn’t have the chance to see her new baby girl for very long. For a few weeks after giving birth, she became so sick that no physician in all of Lucis, not even the Oracle could have saved her. She passed peacefully though, which was the best anybody could have hoped for. The Kingdom mourned for weeks when her spirit had left the children and her King in this world while she traveled to the next.” Aurora made a sad face, she didn’t remember her mother at all, but she missed her deeply all the same. Regis pulled her close and gave her a squeeze.

“The story doesn’t end there though; for Aurela had given her gifts of courage and kindness to the children she so desperately loved. Her hope was that they too would give to people in need and spread kindness to all. And I’m happy to say, that these children have done spectacularly well in carrying out her deepest wishes. Her only other wish for you two was that you would always be able to find each other, no matter how far apart. So you see, children…the story won’t end there, and your Mother will always live on. For you both have the gifts your mother gave you, and you shall continue to give them to everyone you meet.” Regis concluded as he gave another squeeze to Aurora and smiled across at Noctis, who smiled in return before returning to his game. 

“Aurora…” Noctis called softly. She looked through sleepy eyes at her brother.

“Don’t be scared if you ever get lost…I’ll always look for you when you’re lost, no matter how far, okay?” Smiling, she nodded. 

“I promise to find you too, Noct!” she proclaimed, seeing another smile erupt from Noctis’ face as their matching blue eyes met.

Aurora sighed and nuzzled into her father’s chest once more before falling asleep comfortable cradled in his arms. 

-*-

Fire. It was one of the things she remembered most vividly upon her first and only visit to Tenebrae. Regis, Noctis and herself had sought out the help of the Oracle to aide in recovering Noctis’ grave injury, as well as her own strange malady. Thankfully, Noctis had received the help he so desperately needed. But before Aurora could reach Lady Sylva, it seemed as though hell itself descended upon them. Screams of pain, loss and agony surrounded her. Before Aurora could even begin to run, Regis had picked her up in addition to Noctis. The last thing she saw was her new friend Lunafreya being surrounded by Niflheim soldiers and crying out for her to run. Then everything went black.


End file.
